


My Funny Valentine

by colonelborkmundus



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, FF Kiss Battle 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelborkmundus/pseuds/colonelborkmundus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't really want to know why she tasted like chocolate and liquor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valentineninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineninja/gifts).



Yuffie’s office was strangely quiet, which was unusual to say the least. When she was in, if she was in, happily swimming in her latest project, music would be playing, loud enough to hear from the hall, and she could be found wiggling in her seat in time to the beat. But there was no music playing, and that worried Vincent. The ninja was one for practical jokes, so he kept his guard up as he entered her office, prepared for anything – the Bad Employee Squirt Gun, foam darts, paper shurikens. 

He didn’t expect to see her kicked back at her desk looking so morose. She heard the dull clank of his boots, looked up in surprise, and hurriedly shoved away the mess of things in her lap out of sight.

“Vincent!” she chirped, plastering a toothy grin on her face. 

“You asked for me?”

“Of course I did! Geeze, Vinnie, it wouldn’t hurt to say ‘hi’ every once in a while. It’s always in, out with you.” She screwed up her face and stuck out her tongue. “Nice to see you too, jerk.”

“Is that all?” He approached her desk, towering over the ninja. “Why did you really wish to see me, Yuffie?”

“Sit,” she ordered. He obediently sat in the chair at the other end of the desk. “We’ve been through a lot of shit, Vincent. You’ve been through a lot of shit. I should know. I’ve helped save your vampy ass a couple of times.”

“…”

“It’s just,” she started, and sighed, very un-Yuffie-like. “It’s just… awww, fuck it.”

She leaned forward, took hold of his collar, and yanked, hard. He half-expected her to throw him – she did come from the school of Tough Love; instead, their mouths met, melding together. This was unexpected. Her lips were chapped, but were so warm and inviting; he found himself kissing back, welcoming this sudden intrusion.

He didn’t really want to know why she tasted like chocolate and liquor. He detected a trace of bourbon at her lips, followed by a hint of cherry on her tongue. 

He didn’t have to ask, anyway. Yuffie released him, face flushed red. “Bourbon chocolate cherries,” she explained, sheepishly. “I think I ate too much. Want one?”

Vincent scooted his chair back, and stood up. “It was nice seeing you, Yuffie.”


End file.
